Month by Month
by Shaud
Summary: Tales of a Pacifica/Dipper/Candy love triangle (and eventual polyamorous relationship) in short month-by-month oneshots. [Contains Ace/Aro Pacifica among other things.]
1. August

**Oneshots in the lives of Candy, Dipper, and Pacifica! All take place when they are about 17.**

* * *

 **Paz and Dipper**

 **August**

* * *

Pacifica Northwest stretched to her fullest as she laid on the couch. At her feet Dipper sat with a mystery book over her legs and a tense look on his face.

 _Must be an interesting part_. Paz mused to herself, _He usually only looks like that when there's a new clue..._

She stretched out her legs again and jostled his book slightly. He huffed and leaned back, but didn't acknowledge her.

Paz frowned at the lack of attention and tilted her head to the side.

"Hm-mh." She cleared her throat. Still, nothing.

"The groundskeeper did it." She said, deadpan.

He yelped indignantly and whipped around to face her. "What-why-how did you-"

"I didn't." Paz laughed and brought her legs close to her, "I just guessed. But you're ignoring me!"

Dipper blinked. "You..." He set the book aside and sighed. "Yeah, okay, I guess we were supposed to hang out, huh?"

"Duh." Paz sat up and rested her head on her knees. "And as much fun as sitting here in silence has been..."

That was a joke, of course. Most of the time when they hung out, it was in silence. There was something about the silence that both enjoyed, and both could be comfortable in it. That wasn't something she would give up. But it still got boring, from time to time.

"Well, Your Majesty," Dipper rolled his eyes, "What would you suggest we do?"

Paz shrugged. "I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"Why would you bother me if you don't know what to do?" Dipper leaned towards her as they started their favorite game: The Questions Game. They would each respond in only questions until one of them (or someone around them) broke.

"Why weren't you paying attention to me in the first place?"

"Why do you need attention all the time?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"How is this relevant?"

"Why did you bring it up if it wasn't relevant?" Paz giggled at his annoyed look.

"Fine."

"I win!" Paz sat up straight and grinned. Dipper grinned back.

And pushed her off the couch.


	2. September

**Dipper and Candy**

 **September**

* * *

Dipper and Candy stood outside their favorite ice cream place. The chill in the air scared off most ice cream goers, but not them. Armed with jackets and shielded by the ice cream building, the two chatted and laughed.

"Didn't he say you could write about anything relevant to the U.S.?" Dipper raised a brow as he asked.

"Mhmh, but _apparently_ American journalism doesn't count!" Candy pouted. She moved closer to Dipper to avoid a group of people on the sidewalk and looked up at him. "American. Journalism."

Dipper laughed at his friend's misfortune. "That's a history teacher for you. Very picky and not quite right."

"Ooh, very true." Candy nodded.

Dipper blushed a bit as he realized Candy hadn't moved away from him, and shuffled his feet. "U-um, so what are you going to write about instead?"

Candy sighed and stepped back, distracted. Dipper relaxed a bit in relief.

"I don't know. I mean, journalism was kind of my main idea?"

"Yeah, that's gotta suck." Dipper took another bite from his ice cream bowl as they started walking back towards the edge of town. "Paz is pretty good at history, maybe you could ask her?"

Dipper was surprised when a look of annoyance crossed Candy's face. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, I thought you guys were friends now." Dipper's brow furrowed. Pacifica had long since apologized to the twins and their friends, and he had thought they all got along well. Seeing the look on Candy's face made him uneasy, but he wasn't sure who he wanted to defend more: Paz or Candy.

"No, we are, I just..." Candy shook her head. "I don't know."

Dipper ducked his head down so they were almost eye to eye. Candy's eyes widened and he grinned at the light blush on her face.

"C'mon, you can tell me!" He only felt mildly guilty for using his charm.

Candy looked away and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced at him again."... You won't tell Pacifica?"

"Cross my heart!"

"Hm... Okay." She smiled shyly. "I guess... I guess I'm just not used to her being around. It feels like she's taking you from us."

Dipper stumbled as people began to walk towards them, and he quickly moved out of their way.

Taking me? He glanced at Candy, concerned. "Come on, you know that won't happen. Paz and I are friends, sure, but you and I..." He blushed, and Candy grinned in return.

" _We're...?_ "

"Shut up."


	3. October

**Candy and Pacifica**

 **October**

* * *

Pacifica straightened her white wings and rolled her eyes at Candy.

"You're the assistant, of course you would show up with the 'dove.'"

"But it just seems... weird." Candy grimaced, "I mean, it's a couple party and we'll be showing up together..."

"It's not strictly couples!" Paz reminded her as she straightened Candy's bow tie, "I'm just hanging out with you and Dipper. Maybe other people if I see them."

"True..." Candy fought off a blush as she looked at Pacifica. "You don't think it's weird, though?"

Pacifica was quiet for a moment. She finished with Candy's tie (could no one tie a tie correctly any more?) and turned to look at her own costume in the mirror. Her white outfit resembled more of an angel than a dove, but Dipper assured her she would fit in. Either was fine with her, though she did like being included.

"You mean gay." Pacifica said bluntly as she stared into the mirror.

Candy shifted uncomfortably. "Y-yes?"

Paz shrugged. "I dunno. Doesn't matter to me."

Candy blinked. "Don't you have an image, though?" She couldn't hide the contempt, maybe even the jealousy in her voice. Paz winced a bit and glanced at Candy. They had both come a long way from when they had first met... But Paz always wondered if it was enough. Candy always seemed to be weary and angry... Paz couldn't blame her, but it still hurt.

"Yeah. Sort of. I have an image _of me_." Paz fixed a couple of feathers, "What people think, they think. I don't care. I understand if it bother's you, though."

Candy froze as she stared at her friend. "Um I, I mean I didn't mean! Uh I just think that, you know, pe-people might, um-" Her face burned in embarrassment as she considered Paz's words. What did she mean? Candy couldn't figure it out and apologize at the same time.

Paz turned towards the front door and began to walk away. "We're going to be late."

"No, I'm sorry," Candy ran after her friend, "I didn't mean it like that. It was silly of me to be afraid of that."

"Nah, it makes sense. Wouldn't want anyone to think you like anyone besides _Dipper_." Pacifica's hurt tone was taken wrong by an equally hurt Candy.

Candy scowled suddenly and scoffed. "Dipper? Is _that_ what this is about? And here I was thinking you thought of something besides him!" She stomped after Pacifica, who ignored her. "No, answer me! _Is_ this about Dipper?"

"No. Yes?" Paz's harsh yet confused answer made both of them stop. "I... I don't know."

"Paz." Candy pleaded, but the other girl wouldn't turn around. "Paz, what is this about? Why do you keep doing this?"

Paz hung her head. Candy was right. She picked fights like that often, and most of the time she wasn't even aware of it. She knew it hurt Candy and Dipper, but she didn't know how else to say it hurt _her_ too.

"I don't _know_." Paz snarled. "I guess... I guess I just feel like you guys are leaving me behind."

Candy's eyes widened. That sounded familiar.

"And," Paz continued, "...and stuff like that, you don't want to go with me. You want to go with Dipper. Which _is_ okay!" She turned quickly to Candy, to amend what she said, and Candy saw the fear in her eyes. "B-but... I don't know. You guys are my friends, and you're together, but..."

Paz sighed and deflated. She turned towards the door again. "No, forget about it. Let's just go. Better get showing up together out of the way."

Candy couldn't think of anything to say. So she didn't speak at all.


End file.
